The SeersHitomi's Journey
by sweetcheecks
Summary: Hitomi's journey of discovery and V/H fic about the discovery of love between them. will fate pull them together after cruelly tearing them apart?!! Set in Gaea. R&R pleez!!
1. The Konsaga Woman

Her name was Harati Konsaga. She came from a small family whose ancestors helped establish the small settlement of Konaki. There was only one difference between her family and the handful of others that lived in that peaceful village.  
  
They were Seers.  
  
Since before Konsaga history was return and archived, it was known across their world of the immense power the women of the family held.  
  
Every woman, and only the women, was blessed with the second vision. They held the power to see the past, the future and the hidden. Deceivers were unsafe in their presence, as it was known that their legendary emerald eyes could see passed any falsehood and deception.  
  
There were those, of course, that claimed them witches, workers of the evil spirits. But the malicious remarks were ignored, for usually the source of them was an embittered liar, found guilty by the knowledge of one of the Konsaga woman.  
  
With such power comes heavy consequences and it was not unusual for the life of the Konsaga woman to end shortly and tragically. It was the price of the gifts from the spirits. Unfortunately Harati's story ends no less tragically than the Konsaga woman before her.  
  
She was born on a night of the full moons. Her birth was long and hard on the small-framed mother, and before she could welcome her child into her world, she died, her last breath spent on whispered words of love to her child. So her life began alone. With no father she was given to the local merchant and his wife, for they had longed many years for a child and had yet to be blessed with one.  
  
So she grew under the love and protection of the merchant and his wife, with only the red pendent of her mothers to remind her of her heritage. As the only remaining Konsaga woman left, the merchant and his wife felt it their duty to provide her with as much information on her gift as possible. And soon, as she grew in to a woman, her strength and power grew. But so did her charms. Like her mother before her, Herati was a beauty. Her emerald eyes shone with strength and knowledge, her body was graceful and her voice as soothing as waves lapping upon a shore. Men from far across the country travelled, as they had done for her mother, to catch a glimpse of this rare jewel, but Harati had eyes for only one. He was Yasuro Kanzaki, a wealthy merchant from a distant city. They had first met when she was fourteen and accidentally wondered into a meeting between Yasuro and her father. Their eyes had met and gazes held, until she apologetically curtsied and backed out of the room. But it was done. Two souls had found each other and were determined not to lose one another again. Yasuro came back constantly throughout the years, charming her, and watching her grow to become a woman. It was on the eve of her eighteenth birthday that he managed to get her by herself and asked to share the rest of his life with her.  
  
They were married a year later.  
  
Their lives filled with peace and love. They spent the days thinking of one another and the nights wrapped tightly against each other. And soon enough they were blessed with a symbol of their love, a child.  
  
The labour was hard and long but Harati had the strength of her husband to carry her through it, and so Hitomi was born.  
  
The child completed them. She was the image of her mother, large emerald eyes, and thick sandy hair, but it was her fathers' mischievous and playful spirit that was first noticed in their child. But still she was a Konsaga woman. And she possessed all the gifts that her mother and grandmother and all Konsaga women had. Yet somehow Hitomi's power was different. It was stronger, more raw and powerful in Hitomi and this scared Harati.  
  
The years passed quickly for the small Kanzaki family and soon Hitomi was three.  
  
But tension grew, during his years in business Yasuro gained many enemies, some harmless an others with influence and held very great power.  
  
On one crisp spring evening the Kanzaki family were sitting in the meadow next to their stately home. The parents were watching their infant daughter watch a Sansuri butterfly carefully land squarely on her little nose. Her cross-eyed gaze at the rainbow of colour on its wings sent her parents into adoring laughter. Tilting her head slightly Hitomi watched sadly as it spread it wings and flew to a neighbouring flower.  
  
Hitomi did not notice the growing group of armed men walking towards her family, it was only at her mothers loud gasp did she realise that they were no longer alone. Quickly, before they reached them, Yasuro turned to Harati and softly spoke to her. Tears filled her eyes as she shook her head at his words, but Yasuro merely nodded gently and then softly traced the side of her face with his hand. Sobbing quietly she leaned into his caress and kissed his palm. He bent his head and softly kissed her, gripping her closer and then gently prying her away form him. 'Go' he whispered, as he held her away from him. Shutting her eyes she nodded and turned, running towards Hitomi. Hurriedly picking the confused child up she began to run toward the forest at the end of their estate. But feeling his gaze on her she turned to see him hold his hand out towards her, fingers stretched out longing to hold her. She watched as his jaw clenched and his fingers were made into a fist before he dropped his hand and turned to the on coming attackers. Sobbing gently Harati turned and made her way into the forest with her silent child.  
  
She ran. She ran until she could not stand. With her daughter clung to her chest she tripped and stumbled her way to safety. Finding a small clearing, hidden by the overgrowth, she stopped, shaking, sobs still wracking her body and gently put her child down. Reaching around her neck she removed the red pendent of her mothers and placed it around Hitomi's neck. 'Forgive me Hitomi,' she whispered brokenly to her child 'I cannot leave him to die alone.' Gently stroking her daughter thick sandy hair she continued ' Remember who you are, you are Hitomi Konsaga Kanzaki, daughter of the spirits and of the forest. You are destined for greatness for your power is beyond any seen before, and you are destined for love, I have seen it and it will be so. Do not be scared for your father and I will be with you always, just as our love for you will never die.' Gently she leaned down and kissed her small nose. 'I hope one day you will forgive me for leaving you now but know this, whenever you need guidance, look towards the pendent. It will guide you to your future, for it is the spirit Konsaga women who control it. And I will be there as it is my destiny to, and one day you too will join us. But not yet. Not for a long time still. There is still so much you are going to do.'  
  
Looking deep into her daughters knowing eyes, she whispered ancient words, a spell, an enchantment to hold her words forever for Hitomi to hear. And with on last gentle kiss, and a last whispered 'We love you', she was gone.  
  
Harati Konsaga Kanzaki was never seen alive again  
  
And so was left the daughter, Hitomi. And like her mother before her she began her journey alone. 


	2. The Dream

Note from the author: thank you all for your kind word of encouragement that you all gave in your review. Sorry I hadn't made all the details clear, but to be honest I hardly know myself where the story is going at the moment!!  
  
Ps. Escaflowne doesn't belong to me. I don't own it, ya di ya di ya.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Dream  
  
Her sleep was restless. Flashes, glimpses of unfamiliar memories invaded her sleep. Whispered words, a gentle touch, the distant echoes of laughter all tortured her as she struggled to clear the vision that stood before her in the black void that was her dream. Slowly the deep swirling mist began to thin, and behind it, the girl could just make out two figures, separate, but still, somehow bonded together. She stepped forward, trying to walk into the mist hoping that somehow if she did this then she would be able to hurry the slow process of revealing these lonely figures to her. They seemed to call out to her, pleading with her. The girl increased her pace, now running to the distant images. A small- strangled sob broke free in her desperation to find out the identities of the wavering apparitions. "Please!" she cried out in a horse shout, "tell me why you're here! Tell me what you want with me!" Beneath her, her legs gave way, and she stumbled forward, falling on her outstretched hands. She lay there motionless, sobbing quietly, her head bent in defeat. "Hitome." the girl stilled, her soft sobbing instantly ceased. Slowly she lifted her head in the direction of that soft gentle voice which had quietly called out her name. Quickly brushing away the tears that blurred her vision, Hitome stared into the mass of swirling grey mist, which seemed to cover her dream like a blanket. "Hitome, remember who you are.do not be defeated my child.remember." the voice began to fade, further it travelled from Hitome, back into the dark world in front of her. Hitome began to scramble hurriedly to her feet, panic began to replace her defeat, panic that came from the thought of never remembering, never knowing who she was. "Wait!" she cried into the thickening mist, "help me! What.how can I remember?" Her question was met by silence. "You cant leave me here like this! Please come back.NO!" She screamed into the black world around her. Her voice bounced against unseen walls as her angry plea echoed back to her. Hitome collapsed on her knees; her eyes glistening fire as her tears wet her cheeks. She stared into the nothingness that was her dream, he face emotionless, accustomed to the deep hurt and disappointment that she knew would eventually turn numb, praying for the moment to arrive sooner, desperate to rid herself of the cutting feeling of abandonment. "You left me." her whispered words lost in a sudden breeze, lifting her silky hair away from her tear stained face, she closed her eyes, raising her head to the heavens, finding a strange comfort from the cooling touch. When the soft kiss of the gentle wind passed, Hitome stayed in her awkward position, unwilling to return to the reality of her dream. As if a deep force compelled her, she warily opened her eyes again to the blackness around her. However, she knew, something had changed. A soft glow in the distance caught her attention. The bright silver shine pulsated steadily, throwing dancing shadows against her dark world. Unsure of what was ahead of her, Hitome silently crept towards the emanating light. Her short rapid breathes giving away the well-hidden fear masked behind her emotionless face. As she moved closer, the bright shine seemed to grow, engulfing the vast space around her, filling it with its awesome glare. Eventually she stood in front of the source of this overwhelming power. Shielding her eyes from the strength of the glow, she reached out with her free hand to take the single object. As her fingertips encountered the source, the silver light vanished, and again Hitome was alone in the darkness. The hand shading her eyes, dropped limply to her side as she stared at the object she had picked up. A feeling, deep and sure surfaced from Hitome's soul. So long had it been since she had felt it, it rocked her body to the core with its sheer power. A single tear trailed down her already grubby cheeks and she struggled to catch her breath as the incomprehensible emotions consumed her. Her eyes, widened in her shock and bewilderment, were still locked onto the faintly glowing white feather that she held loosely in her hand.  
  
"Van..." 


End file.
